Kelemahan Seorang Hibari Kyouya
by tsubaki kashiwagi
Summary: Hibari, si pemuda tanpa kelemahan yang akhirnya menemukan apa yang menjadi kelemahannya..


**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira klo punya saya, udah dri pertama saya bikin  
Yaoi dehh..  
**Rated : M**  
**  
Warning :** Yaoi, lime, m/m, Gaje!  
**Anak di bawah 16 tahun saya sarankan keluar dari fanfic ini sekarang juga!**

RnR

**KELEMAHAN SEORANG HIBARI KYOUYA**

Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam tanpa kelemahan dalam balutan seragam sekolah dan jas tersampir di bahunya duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya. Ya, ialah Hibari Kyouya. Ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori yang ditakuti seantero sekolah. Ia sesekali menghela napas di tengah lamunannya. Keasyikan melamun, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa musuh terbesarnya berdiri disampingnya.  
"kufufu.. melamunkan apa, Kyouya-ku?"  
Hibari yang sadar langsung mengarahkan tonfanya ke dagu musuhnya yang bernama Rokudou Mukuro itu. Yang terkena tonfa hanya mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa.  
"selalu saja kasar, Kyouya- manisku!"  
"Diam! Sedang apa kau di sini?"  
"aku kan kangen padamu, masa tidak boleh?"  
Muncul semburat merah di wajah tampan Hibari. Mukuro yang mengetahuinya menyeringai senang. Sebuah serangan menghantam perut Mukuro. Hibari sangat membenci seringaiannya. Menurutnya seringaian Mukuro itu sangat menjijikkan seperti pemiliknya.  
"aduhh.. sakit sekali, cium aku, Kyouya!"  
"kami korosu!"  
Saat tonfa diarahkan kembali, Mukuro menghilang dan memeluk Hibari dari belakang. Hibari memberontak dipeluk erat sang illusionis itu. Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hibari dan sukses membuat Hibari bergidik merasakan terpaan napas Mukuro di salah satu bagian sensitifnya. Hibari mendesah saat merasakan lidah Illusionis itu menjilat cuping telinganya. "ahh..apa yang kau lakukanhh..!", ia masih berusaha memberontak di sela-sela kegiatan Mukuro. "kufufu..hanya membalas dendam padamu." Terdapat seringaian mesum di wajahnya. Hibari kehilangan itu diambil Mukuro untuk menjatuhkan Hibari ke atas meja dan mulai menciumnya. Posisi Hibari yang tertindih tidak memungkinkan untuknya melawan Mukuro. Lama kelamaan ciuman Mukuro dinikmati olehnya, saat mulut Hibari sedikit terbuka , lidah Mukuro langsung melesak masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Hibari. Hibari yang tidak suka didominasi oleh Sang Illusionis membelit lidah Mukuro mengajaknya bertarung. Mukuro tersentak kaget mendapat ajakan bertarung itu. Bukan Mukuro namanya jika ia tidak langsung menerima ajakan itu. Menarik, membelit, lidah mereka terus saja bertarung di dalam rongga mulut Hibari. Dengan dorongan lidah Hibari sekuat tenaga akhirnya lidah Mukuro tertahan dan pertandingan dimenangkan Hibari. Mukuro yang kesal melepaskan ciumannya dan saliva-saliva tipis yang tersambung di bibir mereka menetes. Mukuro berjalan meninggalkan Hibari yang masih terengah-engah.  
"tu,tunggu, mau ke mana kau…?"  
"mengambil ini."  
Seringaian kembali mucul di wajahnya saat menunjukkan benda yang digenggamnya. Wajah Hibari menjadi memucat melihat benda itu. Tali panjang yang sudah dipersiapkan Mukuro sebelumnya. Tali itu diikatkan ke tangan Hibari. Sontak Hibari memberontak kesakitan karena tali itu diikatkan sangat erat di tangannya. Leher Hibari pun menjadi target Mukuro saat itu juga. Dihisap dan digigitnya leher itu sehingga dipenuhi bercak merah di lehernya yang semula putih. Dengan sekali tarikan seragam Hibari pun sobek dan memperlihatkan dada bidang pemuda itu. Hibari mengerang begitu kedua titik di dadanya dicubit dan dipilin berkali-kali dengan kasar oleh Mukuro. Cubitan itu segera berganti dengan mulut Mukuro yang menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit titik itu. "ahh…hahh..nhh.." desahan Hibari terdengar begitu erotis di telinga Mukuro, membangkitkan semangatnya yang sempat turun karena dikalahkan Hibari tadi.  
"hem? Kenapa tidak keluar airnya?"  
"nhh..t,tentu saja, Nanas Bodoh! Aku bukan wanita!"  
"hahahaha..!"  
Tawa Mukuro meledak mendengar jawaban Hibari. Sang illusionis memang suka menggoda Hibari, membuatnya marah. Ia kembali melumat dada Hibari. Tangan nakalnya tidak tinggal diam begitu saja. Dirabanya selangkangan Hibari. Ia melonjak merasakan ramasan di bawah sana. Melihat reaksi Hibari tadi, Mukuro jadi ingin berbuat jahil lagi. Dipompanya "barang" Hibari dengan kasar dan cepat membuat Hibari terlonjak-lonjak menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Hibari mengeluh. "shh..sakit.." wajah Hibari tampak memelas. Betul saja, Mukuro Bodoh meremas "barang" Hibari dengan kencang tanpa melepas celananya terlebih dahulu. Hal itu membuat "barang" Hibari terjepit oleh ketatnya celana. Mukuro mengelus punggung Hibari dan membuka celana itu satu persatu sampai akhirnya mencuatlah "barang" Hibari yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan di lubang kecilnya. Bagaikan serigala lapar, Mukuro langsung mengulum sambil menghisap "barang" Hibari. Merasa saatnya akan tiba sebentar lagi, Hibari berteriak, "ughhh..khh.. nh.. , MUKURO! Cairan putih dan kental itu menyembur ke mana-mana dan diminum oleh Mukuro lalu disalurkan ke mulut Hibari dengan sebuah ciuman. Hibari yang merasa jijik memuntahkan cairannya sendiri. Mukuro tertawa lagi. Diputusnya sisa tali yang masih mengikat tangan Hibari dan diikatkan di "barang" Hibari yang masih lemas.  
"ka,kau mau apa?"  
"tenang saja, Kyouya-sayang… kita sampai pada acara utama."  
Mukuro membuka celananya dan menunjukkan "barang"nya tepat di depan wajah Hibari. Melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, Hibari memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Tiba-tiba Mukuro memeluk Hibari dengan erat. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Mukuro mulai mengangkat paha Hibari dan memasukkan satu jari ke dalam rectum Hibari. Jari pertama Hibari masih dapat menahan teriakannya. Jari kedua ia mulai menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Mukuro tidak tinggal diam dan segera mencium bibir Hibari, meredakan sakitnya. Sampailah pada jari ketiga yang membuat Hibari menggigit tali pengikat tangannya sampai tercabik-cabik. Mukuro tampak tidak tega dan membiarkan ketiga jarinya tetap di situ. Menyadari Mukuro yang akan menghentikan semuanya, dengan susah payah Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Mukuro sambil berbisik " kenapa kau berhenti, kita sudah sampai di tahap ini. Lanjutkan, Bodoh!". Mukuro membelalak sesaat. Kemudian tanpa bicara sepatah kata lagi, ia langsung menusukkan "barang"nya menerobos lubang Hibari yang ketatnya minta ampun. Jeritan memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu. Fokus untuk membuat lubang itu bertambah lebar, ia terus menyodok lubang itu sampai tidak sadar Hibari kesakitan karena tali di "barang" Hibari itu benar-benar menghambat jalan keluar cairan spermanya. Mukuro tidak mengindahkan teriakan dari Hibari dan terus menusuk dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sampai puncaknya, Mukuro dan Hibari mengeluarkan cairannya hampir bersamaan. Tapi tentu saja Hibari masih belum dapat mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi terhambat. Sambil terengah-engah, Mukuro melepaskan semua tali di tubuh Hibari. Dengan sebuah erangan, cairan itu menyemprot tangan Mukuro. Mereka pun ambruk bersampingan. Saking lelahnya, Hibari tertidur telanjang. Esoknya Hibari terbangun telah di ranjangnya sendiri dan sebuah kertas diselotip di "barang"nya , "TERIMA KASIH KAU MAU 'BERMAIN' DENGANKU, from : Mukuro Tercinta". Teriakan dan sumpah serapah diteriakkan oleh Hibari yang meremas kertas itu dengan wajahnya yang sekali lagi berubah menjadi merah padam menyadari apa kelemahan dari dirinya, yaitu Mukuro.

-FIN-

**A/N :** maaf banget klo kurang HOT, maklum baru pertama kali buat fanfic genre yaoi kyak gini..hehe


End file.
